disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
Tess
Tess is a minor character in ''Disenchantment''. She is a giant that was found by Pendergast, Turbish, Mertz and a few other knights. She lived past the Unpassable Mountains. Appearance Once discovered and brought to the citadel in episode 7, she has a dishevelled appearance, wears an olive green tunic, an eye patch over her right eye socket and no shoes. She has red hair filled with woodland creatures (squirrels, bats and birds). She is given a makeover for the party, which includes having the crystal ball inserted in her eye socket. When she returns for Elfo's funeral in episode 10, she is in her original attire. Background Little is known about Tess, besides her claim to be a graduate student and that she lost her right eye at some point, Her school of formal education is unknown. Tess at first seems like a animalistic and feral, savage giant but is actually a very intelligent, caring person even though everyone thinks she is a monster. Plot Involvement She was brought to the citadel in shackles and handcuffs by knights after Elfo made up a story about having a big, redheaded girlfriend from beyond the Unpassable Mountains, after throwing Turbish off a cliff and eating his horse. She and Elfo were sent to the cheese vault to have intercourse, then Bean had the idea of having a double date with them and Pendergast, which was going nowhere; Elfo gave Tess some flowers, but the flowers made her sneeze so hard that she vomited Turbish's horse and saddle which were stuck in her throat for days impeding her from speaking properly, then she tried to leave but Elfo begged her to be his fake girlfriend to impress Bean, she agreed in exchange of an eye. She was given a make-over and attends the castle ball party, Tess acted very civil and educated at the ball but the guests were saying biased comments about giants and she was revealing obscure secrets of them with the magic crystal ball eye, along that Turbish shot Tess with a flaming arrow to avenge his horse (despite being told that he survived) and burned the ball room. Tess tried to put out the fire but is chased out by an angry mob of racist and prejudiced humans. Bean was able to save her by making a hole in the Den of wonders and make everyone breath the drug smoke, Elfo tried to convince her to be together but Tess rejected him for being a liar and for using her to impress Bean. She was given a crystal ball for an eye by Elfo, but later returned it to Luci because it hurt her too much to always see the truth. She attended Elfo's funeral, which may imply she cares about what happens to him. However, the crystal ball was needed for the finale. ("Excuse me, pardon me, cat with a ball"). During the funeral she broke up a fight between Queen Oona and Queen Dagmar. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Giants Category:Characters voiced by Jeny Batten